The Big Day
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Naruto is feeling the affects of one of those life changing situations. With Sakura by his side, will he run away or will he stay and face the consquences and benefits of commitment.


His heart was racing in his chest and a thin layer of sweat lined his palms. He took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. This wasn't what he wanted. This was not what he had planned. He could stand toe to toe and eye to eye with the most notorious criminals and not blink. But this, this was torture beyond all means of the word. He didn't dare chance a look at the clock, because he knew that the hour hand would be moving entirely too slow. He shifted uncomfortably as he opened his eyes. He had waited for this day for years but now that it was here, he wasn't sure he wanted it to be here. What he wouldn't do to blink and it be night time and all the chaos over and done.

Naruto blinked back the anxiety in his chest and glanced at the girl next to him. Her cotton candy hair was dancing wildly in the wind as it seemed to pick up to match his racing heart. He felt a smile pull at his lips, but he didn't dare take his attention away from his main focus. He knew deep down that she had been waiting for this moment for a long time as well. He wasn't sure just how much all this meant to her, but he knew what it meant to him. This was a major step forward for them. The responsibility that he would have to carry now was almost enough to knock the breath out of him. His vision flashed black for a moment, his knees buckled and he felt a tremor work down to his toes. He felt her grip tighten on his hand. With that tiny movement of the muscles in her hand the world flashed brightly back to full color. Everything seemed so vivid and alive, even the wind was tangible in his eyes. He turned to look at her; the worry in her eyes caused a twinge in his chest. That worry was for him. Not for the mission, not for Sasuke, but for him. The ground melted beneath his feet and he knew people would start staring if he floated there for too long.

Warmth flowed through him as he fell into those deep pooling eyes. She consumed him. He didn't own himself any longer, but he accepted that. Everything he had was hers, and everything he was or would be, was because of her. She might not have always loved him, but it was there now. What difference did the past make now? He turned back to the person in front of him, their voice just white noise backing his own thoughts. The smell of flowers hung thickly in the air. He had the unnerving urge to be corny, but now wasn't the time or the place to gush over how he cherished his cherry blossom. This was a serious moment; if he were to ruin it for her, she would make sure he paid for it later. He tried to focus; pushing out the twitter of the birds, the smells that surrounded him and the silky sensual sensation of her hand wrapped safely in his. Fire flooded to his face as his imagination wandered into more mischievous territory. He could almost feel her skin caressing his, as her lips worked in time with his. He clamped his eyes shut as a violent shiver rocked him. He scolded himself mentally. The pictures that danced behind his closed lids were enough to send a drop of blood from his nose. Quickly he brought his hand up to cover his face, testing a glance at Sakura. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at him. He was ruining the moment. Was he embarrassing her? He quickly tried to regain as much of a normal composure as he could. He tried to place himself elsewhere. The drone of the goings on around him drowned out as his mind began to paint images in front of him.

He took himself to the middle of a battle field. The sting of sand on his face was more than he could take. That coppery taste of blood tingled his tongue and set his throat on fire. Before his mind pushed him any further, he pulled himself back into the current reality. He couldn't be scatter brained. This was one of the most important events in his life. He needed to share the moment with the woman beside him and be fully focused on the blessing that was transpiring.

He turned to look at Sakura one more time. He drank in her beauty and let his eyes dance over that pale portrait of perfection. He was floating again before he knew it and quickly drug himself back to the ground. She smiled at him and leaned over close.

"Okay…ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life….Are you sure you want this?"

"I do." Those two words sent his heart into convulsions. He turned and faced the man in front of them. The man had a smile that was warm as he waited for an answer. This was his last chance at freedom. Did he really want to be hooked into a commitment of that magnitude? What if it wasn't for him? What if he and Sakura didn't agree? What would happen then? What would his life be if there was that contention lingering in the back of their minds? It was too late to get cold feet; he could just run and leave her there. He loved her too much to do that to her. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow back the lump in his throat. He could feel the bead of sweat making its way in a hot streak from his temple. His hands were clammy as he forced his eyes back open, making his decision.

"I'll try the New Dragon Fury Flavored Ramen." He let out a sigh. There it was done and over with. No turning back now.

**^.^ I was bored and decided to write something light and humorous. I thought it was funny.**


End file.
